The story of West the Warrior
by JimmyEdz
Summary: Youngblood West is thrown into a world of danger, deceit and blood alone, will he survive and return home to Coney Island, to rejoin the Warriors or not.


The story of West the Warrior

My name is David Connor, but my friends call me West, I don't know why they call me West it may be because i grew up in the West part of Coney.

But today im not here to talk about my past, im here to talk about the future, not just for me but for the Warriors. The Warriors are a gang plain and simple, wanted for the cops and other gangs that we have bopped past along the way. There is a lot of talk that we are the best, and after the events at the conclave I'd say we are at our prime, im told the Warriors made it past the Turnbull ACs the Baseball furies and the Punks, hell even Vermin, Cochise and Rembrandt saw some action with the Lizzies, when i heard that story i laughed so hard.

But at the moment im sitting opposite a mean thug with a bad attitude, he looks like a Punk, he certainly dresses like one though. The police cell is small and im on my own, this loser keeps staring at me, i pray he doesn't notice my leather jacket and remember the Warriors. I'm not in the mood to fight and with this guy it looks like I'll have my work cut out for me.

I remember 3 days ago Swan took us all out on a War call for the Saracens, the Jones street boys had gotten some heavy alliances so they needed some back up, and my cousin is a Saracen so i went to help. The Jones street boys however didn't like the sound of the Warriors marching down the see them so they went through their phone books and got their old friends the cops to dish some dirt out. When we arrived i saw two pigs with 2 other Jones street boys beating up on two Saracens, my cousin and a Saracen named Arson.

I didn't know what took over me, i ran at them all leaving the Warriors behind, Swan called after me but i was too quick and angry to care, i punched the first Jones street boy in the face, he fell to the floor and didn't get back up. The two cops turned around, Arson got one of them in a headlock and held him there, and my cousin tackled the Jones street boy that left the second cop to me.

In his hand he held a bat that all cops have, he went to hit me but i dodged and kicked him in the stomach, i saw a crowbar lying on the floor i picked it up and slammed it against his head. I turned around, there was the Jones street boy with a knife in his hand, blood was dripping off of it, he had an evil smile on his face, and it sent shivers down my back, behind there laid my cousin, dead with a massive hole in his stomach decorated with blood.

He is just standing there, smiling at me with that devil smile of his, im so angry i couldn't care less, the crowbar in my hand is heavy but i don't care, that knife in his hand is light he would be able to take me out faster.

I take a breath and open my eyes, im back in the cell, the punk who sat opposite me is still awake, and he is staring at me intensely, as if waiting for some order. I stare back at him, outside of the cell there is a cop, swinging his bat in his hand playfully, he looked at him, he seemed quite young, he was about my height however he didn't have my build, the punk opposite me closed his eyes and under 5 seconds i closed mine again, i keep having the same dream over and over again, the one where my cousin dies.

I'm back there staring at the Jones street boy, i rush him, crowbar in hand. He dodges it easily, he then goes to stab me but i quickly use my free hand to grab his arm, i then swing the crowbar into his face. He falls to the floor, i don't stop i hit him over and over again. I look over my shoulder, the Warriors are fighting against the Panzers, and Swan was heavily outnumbered but still held off a pretty good fight. Two minutes later the rest of Jones street comes to attack the Warriors, but when they made their move i saw behind them there were the Saracens, the Panzers were now scared and ran off, Jones street was now alone against The Warriors and the Saracens.

Just then a police siren wails through the crowd, 20 riot officers come pummelling towards us, Jones street disperses but they are trapped between the Warriors and the Saracens, i see Edge and Swan taking on the Warlord and Warchief of Jones street, Knox and Harry.

I stand up and rush into the fight, the cops are dishing out the dirt, even if they were outnumbered they were better armed, and I still had my crowbar in my hands. Then i am pushed to the floor and as soon as i get up i see a black boot striking down against my face. Im knocked out.

I open my eyes one more time, however im not alone in here at the moment, on the floor there is the Punk, bleeding and minutes away from death. Surrounding him are three cops, however they had taken off their shirts and underneath them they wore baseball t shirts, with the words furies on them.

"Oh sh*t!" I say, they turn around and face me, they didn't wear their face paint but they didn't need to. I slowly sit up, the Furies make towards me, the cell gets darker as they move towards me, each one holds a baseball bat, i don't know if im going to survive the night. I send a wild right into the Fury i front of me, he falls to the floor but doesn't get back up. The other two now looked scared as i pick up his bat, i smile my devil's smile and make my way towards them.  
As Swan said, we are Warriors, we don't run and as long as we wear our badge, we fight.

The two furies are now stepping back towards the door fo the cell, they look at each other, one nods to the other then runs away whilst the other runs at me.

The fury sent his baseball bat swinging at my gut which i quickly dodged, i then tackled the Fury to the ground then began pumelling him into the ground.  
"All right," I start. "Talk, why are Furies dressing up as cops."  
He doesn't say a word, my knuckles are killing me, and his face has got more blood on him and in him.  
I stand up the Fury is down, i know im not going to get any answers from him. So decide to make my own way out, i take his baseball bat and his cops clothes so not to arouse suspicion, as i make my way out of the cell door a hand grasps my foot i turn round to see the Punk from earlier. He is bleeding badly, im his only help and i don't like it one bit.  
"Tell me why were those Furies beating on you earlier?" I ask.  
He spits out some blood then turns to me. "Those Furies came in here disguised to take me out."  
"Why?" I ask whoever this dude is he must have something under his belt for the Furies to send three in here like this.  
"Get me out and I'll tell you everything." He replies. "My name is Dredd."  
I pick him up, he can barely stand. I take a deep breath in decision.  
"My name is West." I say. "I'm a Warrior."

Me and Dredd are now on a train to the Bowery, i didn't want to go there but i didn't want to leave Dredd on a train in the state he is in, he is now sleeping on the seats, we are on our own there is no one else on the train at this time at night. I don't want to close my eyes in case my dreams start again, my fall a bit then completely.

Im back in the fight, the Jones street boy falls to the floor, im pummelling him to the floor again, again he bleeds to death again my cousin is dying. Again the Panzers ran away, the riot cops are back, so are Jones Street so are the Saracens, Warriors and Saracens are teaming up, hell even the cops looked scared out of their mind. Again i rush into the fight, again i fall to the floor again the boot crashes on my face. But his time i don't wake up, instead Swan picks me up, im bleeding, im going into shock, im shaking, the foot did a number on me and i wish i could do something but i cant even see where im going as the blood in my eyes wont give in. Swan calls Rembrandt over to look after me, i see a Jones street boy behind running at us with a baseballs bat, Rembrandt doesn't see him. Rembrandt falls to the floor, there is no blood but he is unconscious. Im alone now with this Jones street boy.  
"Im gonna gut you warrior!" He shouts.  
"Bring it." I say to him, more blood comes out than words.  
He tries to smack the bat against my head, i block it easily, but then he knees me in the stomach, i fall to the floor, he hits me over the head with the bat, im now on the floor next to Rembrandt, i see my dead cousin on the floor. Dead, i shut my eyes as another hit to my back.

I wake up back on the train, Dredd had pushed me awake, and we were at his stop. We walked off, he took me to his hangout. I didn't like the fact that i was being taken into the Punks Hangout after 2 weeks ago the Warriors had left them nursing their bruises.

We made our way to a Warehouse, from the outside it looked terrible, there were windows broken, hole in the walls but what topped the cake most of all was the fact that there was blood on the wall to the door, usually I don't mind it but this blood was fresh, it was still dripping down the wall.  
Dredd looked scared and i didn't blame him he was still bruised from his dealing earlier with the Furies.  
"Ok we are going in." Dredd stated, but before I could detest he opened the door and to our amazement they saw the Warehouse deserted, there was blood everywhere and a TV was broken.  
"Jesus and i thought prison was a dump." I said.  
"It never looked like this before." Dredd replied.  
"Ok obviously something here is going on and i have a feeling that it has to do with those god damn Furies now tell me what you know?" I said.  
"Ok um can we go somewhere this place doesn't feel safe."  
"Either you tell me here and now or i walk." I say, this is getting annoying.  
"All right all right here it is i have some information on the Furies that would send the Riffs over the scale." He starts, behind me i hear glass break, he doesn't hear it but i did, i keep my eyes peeled and continue listening.  
"The Furies have recently lost to a new group that before was way down the line but after beating them is now one of the best gangs in the city."  
"The Warriors." I say, i hear footsteps, and they are getting closer.  
"Yeah but here is the news they are going to attack them to gain favour with the Riffs, they will send 400 of their soldiers into Coney Island."  
My jaw drops, it sounds childish that the Furies would do all this just to get at the Warriors.

Suddenly from behind me I hear heavy breathing.  
"What is that?" I ask, i look behind me to see a hundred Furies staring at me with baseball bats swinging around i laugh. I don't know why but laugh, they look surprised. They don't realise, then in front of me Dredd pulls out his knife.  
"Get ready to run." I say.  
"Oh don't you worry."  
We back into a corner against the fence, there is a hole at the bottom Dredd can get out there while i fend off the Furies. Then all i feel is a sudden pain in my back, it feels like a stab, Dredd.  
"Sorry." Dredd says, i can tell he's lying. The Furies walk over to us.  
"I did the deal now let me go free and you can have your prize." He says to them.  
He doesn't realise that he hasn't killed me, where he stayed wouldn't kill a man, i feel the spot where he knifed me and feel that he went just beneath the bone of my shoulder.  
I pull out the knife slowly, i see two massive feet walk towards me, i look up to see Cob the Fury Warlord standing above me, he flicks his fingers and 20 Furies move towards Dredd.  
"No wait you promised me!" He screams/  
Good i think, now Cobb is walking towards me, he doesn't say a word, i can't believe he hasn't realised where the knife went.  
I slowly get to my knees, he drops his baseball bat and gets two of his boys to pick me up. It's clear what he wants a fight, no soldiers no nothing just fists. He has to prove a point to his soldiers, he knows i can't win. The wound still hurts and is bleeding i need a hospital stat.

All right i get up, i put my fists up and watch him move, he isn't too quick, i know he is more dangerous with that bat but i can still get the crap beaten out of me.  
"Come on then!" i Shout at him, im only a Youngblood, not a real soldier of the Warriors like Ajax. But here i am the wrong guy for the best moment it would seem. I throw my knife at his feet. So now he knows that i could have killed him but i wanted a fair fight. He stares at me and i can tell what is going through his mind, he thinks it is gonna be too easy to take me down, im wounded, alone but he has forgotten one simple thing.

He has forgotten one simple thing, im a Warrior.  
I slowly move towards him, my back is literally killing me but I keep my stance, I spit blood at him, to show him im not scared. He moves towards me. He sends a right kick to my face which I put up my two wrists together to block pout to no avail as they are sent back into my face.  
Im still standing somehow, I look to the floor, there is Dredd, dead as a doorknob, stupid Punk, I had tried to help him but it was a plot to get to me, why me.

"Why did you want me eh?" I ask. I wipe away the blood that is clouding my face.  
The Furies stand silent as ever, Cobb stands there, arms crossed waiting for me to get up, what it can be they want, revenge, a Warriors punching bag. The punks had obviously known something so why would they want me as well, I know nothing. Then I put two and two together, there certainly aren't enough Furies here to take out the Warriors, I may be surrounded but even a blind man could tell there were not as many Furies as they use to be before the meeting, many had left after the Warriors had nailed them to the floor. They took out the Punks, nobody knows they did it as they killed them all earlier, with me our here beaten up, with my Warriors jacket everyone would put two and two together and think the Warriors had killed them all, but this is very confusing as the Furies would certainly want more reputation, but what if the Furies didn't kill all of the Punks, I knew the Punks had many allies all over the city … that is it.  
He kicks me in the gut as I try to get up, I slowly try to get up again, he is walking away from me and picking up his bat, I put my two hands against the floor for leverage, im on my knees here, he is going to kill me and no one will know.

I look up, I see Cobb hovering above, his twin bat in hand and I know im screwed. Suddenly I hear a crack of a bottle. Cobb falls to the floor right beside me.  
"Oi West get your ass up boy we are moving!" Comes a familiar voice, it is Edge, behind him are his Saracens fighting off the Furies, with him is Cowboy, Rembrandt, Cochise and Ajax.  
"Thank Christ." I whisper, however they are too late, too much blood has dripped out of me, I close my eyes on final time, I thank god that at least the Warriors are safe for another day. I thank god for sending the Saracens, hell I don't know where il go heaven or hell, after all the sh*t I've done in my life the future doesn't look too bright. Ah well at least im going to hell smiling knowing I did something right.


End file.
